


Maybe It's The Year

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phanfiction, Time Travel, danisnotonfire - Freeform, time swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan turned around for a second and suddenly 2009 Phil has replaced his own Phil. While Dan is worried about the Phil from his own timeline, 2009 Phil has other things in mind. Which isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's The Year

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote smut before. I have learned a hard lesson, it's not as easy as it looks. Hopefully though it's passable. I know this type of AU isn't too popular but what I did write was also pretty generic. Also I should let you know that there is very little plot here. Well Anyway have some 2009x2015

It happened literally within in seconds. Dan had reached over to grab the second controller for Phil and when he looked back at his boyfriend he nearly screamed. That was not Phil or well it was but it wasn’t Phil. 

 

“Where am I?” ‘Not Phil’ asked as he stared back at Dan, eyes wide and fearful. He looked just like Phil had five years ago. There was the long hair and rounder looking face, even the checkered yellow shirt to match. 

 

Dan’s hand shook as he dropped the controller. He knew Phil and he knew the boy sitting next to him was in fact Phil, only he was much younger than he was moments ago. It was the Phil he’d met five years earlier. “What the fuck?” Dan mumbled before blinking a few times. “I’m dreaming, this isn’t real.” 

 

“Where am I?” The other asked again. His voice broke and Dan realized he looked a lot younger than twenty two. “Are you…are you Dan?” Dan stared again before nodding. “You don’t look like Dan.” 

 

“I’m dreaming, I fell asleep while playing Mario Kart. Or Phil and I decided to try drugs and now I’m hallucinating. Or maybe I hit my head?” Dan rambled as he jumped off the sofa, deciding to pace the floor instead. 

 

“That’s all this is, one of those dreams where you’re aware.” He could feel himself breathing too hard for his body and if He didn’t stop he was sure he’d pass out. 

 

“Seriously where am!?” Phil jumped off the sofa as well, determined to get some answers of his own. That was until he started noticing things. The iPhones on the coffee table, the gaming console, the television, something wasn’t right. “Or when I am?” His voice trailed off as he continued to look around the flat. 

 

“Phil what year is it?” Dan asked turning finally to look at the shorter and younger version. Phil opened his mouth a moment, unsure of what answer to give. It was clearly not the year he’d been in a couple minutes ago. But when he’d last checked it was 2009. 

 

“It’s 2009?” He whispered as Dan shook his head. So time travel? Phil had heard of a lot of weird things happening but never something like that. 

 

“No it’s 2015 and you’re aren’t my Phil.” Dan crossed his arms, he’d forced himself to stay calm. Panicking was not going to going to help but the longer the younger Phil was there the more frantic Dan became. “I don’t know what’s going on but we should just stay calm.” ‘Stay calm because there is no way this is really happening.’ Dan thought to himself. 

 

“I was at Da-or you’re house and now I’m not. Or I am but I don’t…” Phil trailed off. This Dan was so different but yet Phil had no trouble recognizing him. He was older and his face was sharper somehow. While Dan’s hair had gotten shorter, he himself had gotten considerably taller. Not only that but he’d filled out nicely, he still had his slim frame but some muscle had been added.

 

The two were silent for a moment as they attempted to process the information. Nothing made sense. Time travel wasn’t a real thing and even if it was neither of them had appeared to consent to it. “If you’re here with me, in the present day, that must mean the Phil who’s actually meant to be here is with past me. “ 

 

“How do I get back to him?” Phil asked worriedly. If only Dan knew. He wanted to get his own Phil back as quickly as possible. Or he wanted to wake up from whatever crazy dream he was having. Either one was good. 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we just have to wait it out?” It wasn’t very proactive but it was the best Dan could do. He had no space and time theories, he had no machines or scientists he could ask, he couldn’t even recall any movies on the subject. “You just sort of showed up, so it only makes since that you’ll go however you came.” 

 

Phil shrugged before sitting back down on the sofa. “I have class tomorrow, I really need to go.” Dan rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to the other. Class. That was Phil’s biggest concern. He’d think he’d be more concerned about ever getting back to his own time again. 

 

As the thought crossed Dan’s own mind his heart sunk. What if he never got his Phil back again, what if things didn’t go back to normal and the Phil he knew was lost forever. ‘Don’t think like that! Everything is fine!’ Dan bit back to himself as he slumped down. 

 

“Well let’s just cross our fingers and in the mean time we can play Mario Kart.” Dan slide further into the cushions, trying to push all negative thoughts away. “Here.” Dan passed Phil the controller and waited for him to pick his character. 

 

“I don’t know how this works.” Phil finally said, pushing the controller back to Dan. Dan sighed of course he didn’t know how to play, the game console had only come out last year. Phil wouldn’t have any idea. 

 

“Sorry, how about television than?” He suggested, already getting up to unplug the game. 

 

“Is this your house?” Phil asked suddenly as he glanced around. It looked rather nice and he was starting to wonder what Dan did for a living. 

 

“No it’s ours.” He sighed as he grabbed the remote and headed back to the sofa. “We share bills and rent, we’ve been living here for a while now. “ Phil was instantly up and looking around. “Wait what are you doing?” 

 

“Looking.” Phil said as he walked around the living room, taking in every aspect of it. “Do we have nice jobs then?” Phil asked as he turned around to face Dan. He wasn’t used to having to look up at Dan to make eye contact with him. 

 

“We still do YouTube, it’s working pretty well.” Dan wasn’t sure how much he could say. If Phil was there he’d already be scolding him about even admitting that. He’d probably say it was cheating or something. 

 

“We do…and we’re still friends, we still do it together?” Dan raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t sure how to answer questions Phil should already know. At least his Phil would know. 

 

“Yeah, we’re still together.” Dan laughed. It was too weird to hear those questions, especially from such a young looking Phil. “Hey, how old are you?” 

 

“I’ll twenty three in a couple months.” Phil said as he stared at their iron lung award. ‘You’re older then he is.’ That was never meant to happen, it wasn’t natural, and it wasn’t how things worked. 

 

“Wow…” Dan mumbled as he shook his head. “This is crazy, I need to get Phil back here pronto.” 

 

“I am Phil.” The shorter version replied with a slight frown. 

 

“Yeah but I mean I need my Phil.” Dan frowned. 

 

“But its still me, Phil, so doesn’t that mean I’m you’re Phil as well?” Dan was becoming exasperated. He needed twenty eight year old Phil back, the one who knew what happened between 2009 to 2015. 

 

“Yes fine, you’re all my Phil but I need you back in your own timeline.” Dan ran a hand over his face as Phil continued to look around. 

 

“I am starting to miss my Dan…shorter Dan.” Phil glanced at the other for a moment before smiling. “But I think he’ll be glad to know how good he looks in five years.” 

 

Dan rolled his eyes, it was just like younger Phil to say something like that. “Glad you think so.” Dan sighed, still he could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. “Let’s just….go wait for you and Phil to switch back.” 

 

“I am Phil!” Phil argued again but followed Dan back towards the sofa anyway. Part of him was dying to go and look though the flat, to find the clues to how his life turned out. But the other part was fascinated with Dan and how he’d turned out. “So are you going to give me any hints?” Phil asked as he flopped down next to the other. 

 

“Hints to what?” Dan asked as he picked up the remote once more. He froze though when he felt Phil lean closer, reaching out to shake lightly at his shoulder. 

 

“Come on, I’m curious. What if you went forward in time five years, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t have lot of questions.” Dan had to give him that, he could understand wanting to know everything that had happened. 

 

“I can’t tell you much, don’t you want to find out for yourself. That’s the fun of it.” Dan said, shifting slightly so he could sit face to face with Phil. But with the way Phil was looking at him, it was proving to be a mistake. 

 

“Okay how about this, just one question? It’s not going to hurt to tell me one thing right?” Phil leaned closer, his tongue poking out as he grinned. Phil knew what he was getting at and so did Dan. Which seemed to be the point. 

 

“Okay, one question.” Dan agreed, looking on nervously. He doubted his Phil would appreciate this but it wasn’t Dan’s fault. He was being perfectly well behaved. 

 

“Do we still…we’re still more than friends aren’t we?” Phil asked, placing a hand on Dan’s knee. 

 

“I can’t tell you that, pick a different question.” He mumbled as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing nervously. He’d forgotten what a flirt Phil was. 

 

“Or I could just force you to answer.” Phil smirked as his eyes darted from Dan’s eyes to his lips. “I don’t think it would be that hard.” 

 

Dan tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Phil climbed into his lap. ‘It’s not your fault! Just tell him Past Phil seduced you when he gets back.’ Dan thought to himself as he looked up at Phil. 

 

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Dan asked as he shifted uneasily under the younger boy. 

 

“Just getting some answers.” Phil giggled as he leaned down to nuzzle his face against Dan’s neck. “You didn’t want to tell me so…” He trailed off as he started to place tiny kisses against the skin. “I can’t believe you’ve grown up so much, you hardly look the same.” 

 

‘Oh God Damn it.’ Dan swore. Did that classify as cheating? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t know if he had the will power to push Phil off. Not when he was doing those delicious things to his neck. His own Phil wasn’t nearly as outgoing as his younger self. 

 

Not that didn’t have great sex, this Phil was just more open with what he wanted. Phil hadn’t done that such a long time. “It makes me wonder what else has changed.” He winked suggestively at Dan. 

 

“Jesus Christ, did you just?” Dan asked, fighting the urge to run a hand down his face. While the attention was nice he couldn’t push his Phil from his thoughts. ‘It’s still Phil, it’s not like you haven’t done anything with this Phil before either.’ He thought helplessly as Phil lapped playfully at his collarbone. 

 

“Aren’t you even the tiniest bit excited?” Phil hummed softly, readjusting himself in Dan’s lap. “You’ve never envisioned what it would be like to go back in time and spend a couple hours with me?” Phil was practically purring at that point. 

 

“Can’t say I have, I’m perfectly happy with the way you turned out.” Dan gasped as he tried to keep his thoughts coherent. It was hard when Phil wouldn’t stop grinding their hips together and nipping at his skin. “You’d be surprised how much your sex appeal increases in the next five years.” 

 

“Don’t be like that.” Phil pouted as he ran his hands Dan’s chest. “I could be gone soon and it’s hard to keep my hands to myself.” Dan doubted Phil was even trying. “Please, Dan…don’t make me beg.” 

 

‘It’s still Phil, he’s just younger now. But isn’t it still wrong?’ While Dan was debating with himself, Phil took the opportunity to crash their lips together. 

 

And like that any resistance Dan had held onto slipped through his fingers. He kissed Phil back hungrily as he tugged on the much longer hair. He suppressed a groan as Phil whimpered, still continuing the constant movements of his hips. 

 

“Fuck Phil.” Dan hissed before he moved to pin down the other against the sofa. “You’re really asking for it aren’t you?” Phil stared up at him with big bright blue eyes, the same ones Dan had fell in love with ages ago. 

 

“I know you want it, don’t lie.” Phil was right, Dan did want it. He’d always want Phil, rather it was current day Phil or past Phil. Hell, if he somehow met future Phil he was sure he’d want him too. Phil always had a way with him, a way that drove Dan insane. 

 

Dan attached their lips again, this time using more force and confidence then before. He took a moment to nip at the other’s bottom lip, tugging and pulling until Phil’s lips parted for him. Dan growled as he deepened their lip lock, taking the opportunity to taste Phil from every angle he could. It was like stepping through the looking mirror. Phil tasted exactly like he’d remembered. 

 

When he finally had to pull away for air, he started making his own demands. “Take this off.” He whispered lowly, already pulling at the hem of Phil’s shirt. 

 

Phil of course had no objections, he was more than ready to take whatever Dan would give him. “I hope you’re planning on taking yours off as well?” He grinned before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the living room floor. 

 

“Don’t I always?” Dan answered, pulling his off as well. If just to prove to Phil that he would play fair, even if he hadn’t. He smirked, never thinking he’d have a younger version of Phil under him. There were so many dirty things he could do to the boy. 

 

“Dan.” Phil whined again, squirming under Dan as he attempted to find any kind of friction. “Please?” 

 

Dan loved the sound of Phil asking so nicely for such a filthy thing. His current Phil wasn’t too big on dirty talk. 

 

Not that he minded, it was just fun to recall how things use to be. And if he could relive how bad Phil use to be then why not? 

 

“Tell me what you want?” He whispered, already working on the other’s jean button. “Because I know you and I know you’ve got plenty to say.” 

 

“I want you! I want you to touch me, to take me.” Phil groaned as helped Dan remove their offending articles of clothing. “God I just want you, all of you.” Dan let out a breathless laugh as he finally ran his hand over Phil’s erection, giving him just enough pressure to need more. But the sound Phil made left Dan needy as well. 

 

He started to work on his own jeans, not caring at how quickly they were moving. Phil had gotten him all worked up, if he wanted to play that game then Dan was going to give him exactly what he wanted. As soon as Dan got his own jeans off he was back over Phil, kissing him and touching every inch of skin he could. 

 

“I want to taste you.” Phil smiled wickedly at Dan as he climbed off the sofa, already getting to his knees on the carpet. “You remember how good I am at this.” Of course, Phil was still good at that particular talent. 

 

“Always good at that.” Dan mumbled as Phil yanked down the last article of clothing Dan had on. He winced slightly at the feeling of cool air hitting his most sensitive parts. However the feeling of a hot wet mouth quickly replaced the chill. “Damn it.” He bit, reaching out to grasp Phil’s hair again. “Just like that.” 

 

Phil bobbed up and down on Dan, working his erection with his mouth and tongue. He hummed as he took him further Dan’s hard length nearly hitting the back of his throat. 

 

While Dan moaned and guided Phil’s head with his hands, Phil was busy doing everything he could not to gag as he took Dan completely to the base. It was fine though, because Dan would give in and give him what he wanted afterwards. 

 

Phil looked up as he ran his tongue over Dan’s leaking head, their eyes locked and Dan was sure he could have come right then. “On your knees.” Dan gasped as he forced Phil off. The other didn’t look too devastated though as he did what Dan told him to. 

 

“You know I’m never this rough with my Phil.” Dan said slowly as he spit into his hand. “I don’t know what it is about you that’s just asking to be dominated.” Phil giggled again, knowing that it was only going to provoke Dan more.

 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just the year?” Dan shook his head and pushed Phil down onto his elbows. The sight of Phil like that was erotic and just dirty enough to drive Dan up the walls with want. He carefully pressed a finger into the ring of tight muscles, groaning softly at how tight Phil was. 

 

“Fucking hell, you should have let me top more when I was younger.” He whispered into Phil’s ear as he pressed further into him. Phil whimpered and tried to grab onto the carpet for any kind of support. “I guess it’s a little different now huh?” Dan asked while he slide a second finger inside, pulling them apart before slowly bringing them back together. He knew what the slow pace would do to Phil. 

 

“Hey…I-I let you top plenty.” Phil’s voice trembled as he tried to make thoughts happen. But when Dan added a third finger and angled them just right, he knew it would be an impossible task. “Dan!” Phil arched his back again, panting as the sensation hit. “Right there, please again!” 

 

“I know where it is.” Dan laughed as he pulled away for a bit. Phil instantly felt the loss and he whined again, trying to get Dan to return to him. “God you’re so eager.” Dan whispered before spitting into his hand again. “Sorry, lube is in the bedroom and we both know that’s too far right now.” Phil nodded, he’d be fine as long as it meant Dan would be staying right there. 

 

“Do you need me to go slow?” Dan asked as he positioned himself right outside Phil’s entrance. 

 

“No, I’m fine, please don’t make me wait anymore!” Phil huffed, trying to scoot back more. He was sick of the waiting and the teasing. When he said he needed Dan he needed Dan right then, he needed Dan ten minutes ago. 

 

Dan didn’t waist anytime plunging himself inside the younger version of his boyfriend. “Aha Phil, Jesus Christ.” Phil was impossibly tight around him and Dan couldn’t resist brining a hand down to slap across Phil’s ass. 

 

“D-Dan!” Phil yelped, still trying to find something to grab onto to. His fingers splayed out across the floor as he pushed himself further back onto Dan. “More?” He asked, his breathing coming in short rasps. He loved how confident this Dan was, how he wasn’t afraid to be rough with him. They were getting straight to all the good parts without the shyness. 

 

“Yeah?” Dan asked as he thrust in and out of Phil’s body, his hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave marks. “You like that?” He mumbled, bringing his hand down onto Phil’s ass once again, enjoying the pink tinge the skin was turning. With every thrust he made he felt Phil tighten around him, more whimpers and moans coming from for that perfect mouth of his. 

 

“Yes, God Dan yes!” Phil was practically screaming and Dan wouldn’t have been surprised if the neighbors could hear. He continued the rapid movement of his hips, dragging Phil back with him every so often. He reached around, grabbing Phil’s length in his own hand and began to pump in time with his thrusts. 

 

It couldn’t have been much longer before he felt the hot liquid spilling from Phil onto his hand. “Dan!” Phil cried out as he reached his finish, his body practically going slack in the process. Dan knew he was holding out for him though. Phil clenched around his older counterpart, silently begging him to come with him. 

 

Dan squeezed his eyes shut as he gave one final thrust into Phil before coming undone as well. “Fuck!” He yelled, his teeth biting roughly into his lip. He rode out his climax, emptying himself inside of Phil, letting his body milk him for everything he was worth. 

 

Finally Dan was able to pull out and collapse onto the floor next to Phil. “How was that?” Dan asked, now breathless and tired. Phil sighed before forcing himself closer to Dan. 

“That was really good.” He smiled, quickly pressing a small kiss to Dan’s lips. 

 

Dan nodded, somehow pleased that he could still make the Phil from five years ago feel good. He knew that laying naked on the living floor wasn’t a good look but he couldn’t bring himself to move yet. Since he was no longer on the brink of an orgasm he was starting to wonder what his Phil was doing. He was really missing him. 

 

Of course he liked being with the younger Phil but it just wasn’t what he was used to. He wanted Phil back, the one who was twenty eight and had short hair and dorky glasses. 

 

“You think they’re alright…older me and younger you?” Phil asked as he cuddled into Dan’s side. Dan willingly threw an arm around the other’s shoulders pulling him closer. For the time being, younger Phil was all he had. 

 

“I don’t know, I hope so though.” He mumbled a bit sadly. “I just hope he’s not scared out of his mind.” 

 

Meanwhile: 

 

Phil held the bowl filled with cake batter, stirring it every so often as he chatted away to Dan. “And we had to put make on up right, but the thing is we did it blind folded.” 

 

Dan stared longingly at the older version of Phil, taking in how attractive he’d become. “Mhm…” He mumbled, not paying attention to the story. How could he when Phil was looking impossibly good? He’d never guessed what a couple years could do to a person. 

 

“I think I did it better but Dan didn’t.” Phil sat the bowl down as he pulled out a baking pan. God Dan wished he could press his lips against Phil’s. Mainly because he wanted to see if Phil tasted the same, also he just wanted Phil to stop talking. 

 

“Yeah, right, course.” Dan nodded with another sigh. When Phil turned around to set the oven, Dan took a chance and moved closer. When Phil turned back around they were face to face. 

 

The dark haired man blinked a couple times, staring at Dan in confusion at the new nonexistent distance. Dan on the other hand was giving Phil his best ‘kiss me’ look. He’d even let his eyes flicker from Phil’s mouth back to his blue eyes. 

 

The two were silent for a moment, each staring intently at each other. Dan moved closer again, all he needed to do was tilt his head up and there was a good chance their lips would meet. If Phil wasn’t too tall that was. Maybe he could get Phil to lean down closer to him. Phil’s lips parted automatically as he continued to look into deep brown eyes, in that moment Dan was sure he was about to- 

 

“And then Dan ended up getting lipstick all over the carpet and I had to clean it off with a butcher knife.” Phil said with a smile before turning back around to grab his bowl off the counter. 

 

‘God damn it!’ Dan swore to himself as he slumped back to the table. “Mhm.” He mumbled once again as he watched wantonly at the man baking a cake in his kitchen.


End file.
